someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 3D World: There may only be one
This is my first creepypasta guys, so I hope you like it. The Pasta I wish I hadn't gotten that game. It keeps haunting me, watching me. I guess I should tell you all that happened before it's too late. It all started a week ago. I was watching TV when the mailman knocked on my door. I answered it and he gave me a letter. It was from my friend, Liam. He said that he might not make it to my birthday, which was three days away. I texted him, saying that it's okay if he didn't get here. But then he said he would mail me a present, saying I at least should get a birthday present. I said thank you and went back to watching TV. Three days went by and I was having the time of my life on my birthday. It was around 10 o'clock; I remembered Liam saying about the present he was giving me. So I went to the mailbox and found a small parcel. I went inside and opened it, finding a copy of Super Mario 3D World. I was so happy. So I went to my room to play it. At 1 o'clock AM I was already at World 3. I saw the time and went to sleep. I woke up the next day to see my brother playing the game. I was mad but then played along with him, even though it was 8 AM. We got to World 6 at 12 o'clock, and my mom called us for breakfast. We ate breakfast and my brother went for a nap. I got all the way to World Star at 6 o'clock. and got to World Star-2 and saw Rosalina at the end. Once I started going beside her, suddenly I got a cutscene. I was Princess Peach at the time. The cutscene showed Rosalina using the Fire Flower and using it on Peach. I was horrified. However, Mario, Luigi and Blue Toad showed up. Rosalina said, "There may only be one." They saw Peach dying and charged at Rosalina. It then showed the part when you go into a new stage. It showed World Star and then Rosalina's head. I was looking through the characters where I got to Peach. Wherever there was pink on her dress, it was grey. Her picture was also greyed out. It also had a big red X across her picture. I picked Toad and started the stage. I was chasing Rosalina and I found a Star. I went faster but she jumped behind me and the Star wore off. When the Star wore off, she found a cat suit and promptly cut Toad in half with her claws. Then the stage restarted and the same thing happened to Toad. Where the blue was there was grey in lieu, and his picture was grey with a big red X across. So I picked Mario and started again. I went longer this time, and where Toad died you could see a pile of guts and a pool of blood all around. I caught up to Rosalina and jumped on her, which pissed her off. She grabbed a double cherry and both Rosalinas stomped on Mario, crushing him. Needless to say, the same thing happened again to Mario. So I picked Luigi and started one last time. I went running and saw Toad's guts and a pile of blood and guts where Mario died. Then I saw a flag pole and climbed up it; the cutscene played when you finish a level. But then Rosalina came out of nowhere and decapitated Luigi with the boomerang flower. Rosalina walked up to the screen and said, "You're next," in a demonic voice. Ever since then, I've been seeing Rosalina out of the corner of my eye. Right now I can see her walking up to the window. I need to post this before she gets in. This is the last you will ever hear from me. Police Report On Sept 14, 2014, the body of Thomas Fieldberg was found in his room. His cause of death is currently unknown. At the crime scene, all we saw was Thomas and his video game on, the screen stuck on Game Over. We will go into further investigation of this crime scene. Sept 16,2014 We have found out that the cause of death was shock to the heart, causing him to die instantly. His mother said that he was in his room playing, until she heard a scream. She ran upstairs and found him dead. There was no markings except for a burn mark on his chest and a burnt hole in his shirt. There is no explanation to what happened, so the case has been closed, for now. Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story